


Drarry. First kiss.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Let go of me. Let go of me right now or I swear-”“What? That your father is going to hear about it?” It was out of Harry’s mouth before he fully realised it. Draco’s body went rigid, stopping his struggles to get away but before Harry could apologize, Draco moved, planting his elbow in Harry’s stomach.“Fuck!”“You’re an arse, Potter! A complete arse!”





	Drarry. First kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Harry and Draco are on my mind this weekend and I like writing a first kiss so here you go.  
Also, I'm not sure if the rating is right but they do kiss so I opted for "Teen and Up." Let me know if that is wrong.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let go of me. Let go of me right now or I swear-” 

“What? That your father is going to hear about it?” It was out of Harry’s mouth before he fully realized it. Draco’s body went rigid, stopping his struggles to get away but before Harry could apologize, Draco moved, planting his elbow in Harry’s stomach. 

“Fuck!” 

“You’re an arse, Potter! A complete arse!” 

Harry clutched his stomach, tears forming in his eyes as the pain seemed to grow. He breathed in deeply, trying to work around the pain. He looked up but Draco was only a blurry form, his tears clouding his vision. He heard a deep sigh and suddenly he was placed down in a chair, a warm stream wrapping around his stomach and easing the pain. 

“Idiot.” 

“I’m not the one fighting with a group of wizards in plain sight, Malfoy.” 

“They started it!” Draco shouted, face turning white as he towered over Harry. He could practically feel the magic ripple of him in angry waves and his body braced itself, ready to take the impact. “I was just minding my own business when they jumped me. What was I supposed to do, just let them beat me up?”

“You could have called for help.” Harry answered after a moment, his body slowly relaxing as Draco turned around and started pacing. Harry watched him, slowly taking out his wand and holding it tightly. Draco stopped, eyes scanning his face before they stilled on Harry’s clenched hand. Something twisted on Draco’s face, a pained expression lasting for a second. He took a step closer, his eyes squinting as Harry’s body tensed. 

“I. I won’t hurt you, Potter.” Draco spoke softly, even showing Harry his hands for a moment. Harry swallowed, mouth feeling dry as Draco’s eyes burned into his. Draco took another step, watching Harry’s expression before closing the distance between them and crutching down. 

“Are you okay?” 

Harry nodded his head, his heart finally calming down. Years of living with the Dursley’s had left their mark, not to mention all the terrors he’d faced with Voldemort. He rubbed his stomach absently, seeing a beginning blush on Draco’s cheeks. 

“I’m- sorry.” Draco gestured to Harry’s stomach, getting up when Harry just shook his head. “I shouldn’t have done that. You were just- helping me?” 

“Of course I was helping you Malfoy. Why wouldn’t I?” Harry got up, frowning when Draco didn’t answer. He stepped closer, reaching out his hand but dropping it mid-movement. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re friends, Draco. Complicated friends,” Harry added, grinning when Draco huffed. “But friends nonetheless. Of course, I’m going to help you when a bunch of idiots start harassing you.” 

“I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to-”

“I know, Draco! Dammit! Why do you always do that?” Harry snapped, placing his glasses back on his nose. 

“Do what, Potter?”

“Push me away!” Harry stepped forward, irritation flaring as Draco looked at him with a neutral expression. “You always do that! I try to reach out and be a friend and you always shut me down. I know we have our differences, Draco. I know this new life isn’t easy but by Merlin, can’t you at least try?!”

“Try?” Draco responded, eyes going smaller as he came forward, their foreheads almost touching. “I’m trying every single day, Potter! Do you have any idea how hard it is?! Every person in the wizarding world is watching me, waiting for me to mess up and make a mistake. I try every minute of every day, Potter and it’s never going to be enough!” Draco screamed, turning away from Harry. 

“People will always see me as a Death Eater. The son of his father. The Malfoy. Nothing I do matters, nothing I say will change my history. You don’t want to be my friend. You just think you have too.” Draco turned, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looked at Harry. 

“That is not true.” Harry said, stepping closer to Draco and shaking his head when he was about to say something. “No. It’s not true. I didn’t testify at your trial because I felt I had too. Trust me, many, many people have told me it was a bad idea. That I would ruin my reputation, ruin my whole future. I didn’t listen, Draco. Do you want to know why?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, not removing it when Draco looked curiously at him. 

“I didn’t listen to them because I know they are all wrong about you. You are not evil, Draco. You are not a bad person. Yes, you’ve done some bad things,” Harry held up his free hand to stop Draco from speaking. “I’m not denying that. But I’ve done bad things too.” 

Harry lowered his hand, placing it on Draco’s chest after a second of hesitation. Images came to mind, Draco laying in the ground, blood mixing with the water. He’d made a terrible choice that day and Draco still had the scars to prove it. 

“Harry.” 

“No,” Harry shook his head, moving his hand from Draco’s shoulder to his cheek. “We both have made mistakes but it doesn’t make us bad people. You are worth saving, Draco. You may not believe it, but I do.” 

“You’re insane.” Draco whispered, his eyes wide. Harry giggled, his thumb stroking Draco’s cheek. 

“Maybe I am. Or maybe I just like you.” Harry bit his lip, hearing Draco’s breath catch. He smiled nervously, taking Draco’s face between both his hands. Their eyes scanned each other and Harry smirked when Draco’s gaze stayed on his mouth. 

“Why would you-” Draco started but Harry shushed him, pressing their mouths together for a deep kiss. 

The end. 


End file.
